


Bhimpalasi, Bharata

by MayavanavihariniHarini



Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Raga Meme (Indian Mythology) [13]
Category: Hindu Religions & Lore, Ramayana - Valmiki
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28376397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayavanavihariniHarini/pseuds/MayavanavihariniHarini
Summary: That wasn’t an argument Bharata could refute, irrespective of how much he scowled.
Relationships: Bharata/Mandavi
Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Raga Meme (Indian Mythology) [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869865
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Bhimpalasi, Bharata

**Author's Note:**

> Bhimpalasi is an afternoon raga which is poignant, passionate and filled with yearning.

“Aryaputra,” called a musical yet melancholy voice.

“Mandavi… YOU? What are you doing here in the scorching sun?” Bharata exclaimed in astonishment.

“I could ask you the same, dear husband,” Mandavi chimed in, hesitantly placing a hand on his shoulder. “You haven’t eaten all day,” she pointed out.

“And you haven’t even touched water since dawn,” Bharata flashed a sad smile, his eyes never leaving those chapped lips of hers.

“I won’t. Not until you have your lunch,” Mandavi announced sternly. “You are not doing the people of Ayodhya a favour by not taking care of your own health. Jyeshtha Bhrata isn’t going to be particularly proud of his representative.”

That wasn’t an argument Bharata could refute, irrespective of how much he scowled.

**Author's Note:**

> I had initially written this in response to a prompt given by my Tumblr friend @chippedcupofchai (I don't know her AO3 username yet, oops) for the Raga Meme, Indian Mythology on Tumblr.


End file.
